plagueincfandomcom-20200223-history
Strategy guide/Film Fanatic
Strategy 1: *Start game for Simian Flu on Casual Difficulty *While creating colonies, if a Gen-sys lab appears 'prematurely' evolve Ape Rampage and destroy it. Also, evade drone attacks and destroy Gen-Sys labs throughout the entire game. Recommended (not required) Gene Setup: * ATP Boost * Teracyte * Ion Surge * Together Strong * Extremophile 1.) Start in the USA. 2.)Devolve anything that mutates except Neuro-enhancement 1 & 2. 3.) Evolve the following in this order: * Simian Neuro-genesis * Ape Colonies * Social Cohesion * Cognitive Shift * Education * Organized Travel * Logistics * Seafaring * Horseback Riding. 4.) Switch to ape view to see which countries have intelligent apes. From Mexico, move apes to: * Caribbean * Greenland * Iceland * UK * Madagascar * New Zealand * New Guinea * Philippines * Japan 5.) Create a colony in: * West Africa * Central Africa * East Africa * Sudan * India * China * Indonesia 6.) Evolve: * Drug Resistance 1 * Genetic Hardening 1 and 2 * Genetic ReShuffle 1 and 2 * Hardened ReShuffle 7.) Wait until all apes are infected (i.e. the healthy ape count is at 0), or take actions to infect every ape. 8.) Once every ape is intelligent (or dead), infect all humans. *Remember to continue devolving everything except Neuro-enhancement 1 & 2. 9.) Evolve: * Water 1 and 2 * Air 1 and 2 * Extreme Bioaerosol ** Note:Do Not Evolve ANY other transmission. It will only increase mutation speed. Fomites wont do that, but you do NOT need it. Getting Extreme Bioaerosol IS enough. 10.) Evolve: * Primal Awareness * War Paint * Covert Expertise * Ape Rampage (if you haven't already done so) * Primal Hunt * Weapon Creation 11.) Evolve: * Ape Migration * Scouts * Path Finders 12.) Now you must wait for the entire world, both human and ape, to be infected (or dead, depending). You can also switch out of Ape-View mode now. 13.) DO NOT EVOLVE ANY MORE MUTATIONS. Evolve Neuro-enhancement 1 & 2 if it never mutated and evolve Neuro-enhancement 3. Keep lethality low, like one or two symptoms, just enough to kill at a decent rate until cure progression reaches 70%. Total Brain Death should not be used before cure progression reaches 50% (recommended not to evolve until 70% cure). 14.) Once cure progression is at 70%, evolve Total Brain Death as well as every other lethal symptom in reach''.'' However, THE MOMENT YOUR INFECTED COUNT DROPS BELOW 5.5 MILLION or 4 MILLION (the latter is safer), devolve EVERY single symptom EXCEPT Neuro-enhancement 1-3 and Total Brain Death. And devolve Genetic Hardening 1 & 2, Hardened Reshuffle, and Genetic ReShuffle 1 & 2. Do that before population drops below 2 million or the game will end. 15.) Cure progression should shoot up to 100%; pause the game (you can do so by opening the past forward tab and pressing the pause button). and use ape rampage on every single colony you have. You can do this twice if you need to reduce the healthy human population to less than 1-2 million people. The Film Fanatic achievement may want you to have one of these items (doesn't have to be both items): 1-Healthy human count less than 2 or 1 million (or maybe 99% of the total human population is dead). 2-More intelligent apes than healthy humans.+ +''This is possible to do. Instead of waiting for 4-5.5 million people left before devolving, you must try to get as close as possible to getting that number below 600k. Because there are a maximum of more than 600k apes.'' Link: http://icspicy.blogspot.com/2015/01/the-film-fanatic-achievement-is-one-of.html You can also try this guide: http://steamcommunity.com//sharedfiles/filedetails/?id=328896354 72.13.219.183 Strategy 2Category:Strategy Genetic Code: * Together Strong * Rurophile * Ion Surge * Teracyte * ATP Boost Please note that this is exclusively for the Where Is Everyone? scenario, at any difficulty. # Start in the United States. Wait until you have 20 DNA Points. # Once you have that amount, evolve Simian Neuro-genesis. Evolve Ape Colonies and place one immediately. # Evolve from Organised Travel up to Seafaring as quickly as you can. # Wait until Canada is infected, and then send a group from upper Canada to Russia. This will allow you to mop up Iceland and Greenland if your angle is right, since ape infection is dependent on the angle of their movement. Evolving Inter-genus dissemination 1 and 2 will allow for the traveling apes to more effectively infect the apes they come across. # Once Mexico is infected, send a group to the Caribbean. # Wait until Brazil is infected, and send a group to Central Africa. At this point, it is highly likely that you will win the game because once Central Africa's apes are completely infected with the Simian Flu, the infected apes will outnumber the remaining humans. If you have not won already, wait for the Simian Flu to expand throughout Africa, and into Asia, if necessary. DiseaseMaster7 Category:Simian Flu Category:Achievements